The invention relates to a magazine for a screwdriver, with a magazine tape, which is adapted to the screwdriver, for storing screws, which can be pressed out successively by means of the screwdriver and screwed into the intended objects, the magazine having a guide for the edges of the magazine tape.
At the present time, magazine tapes for screwdrivers are constructed as flat belt tapes and have consecutive openings, into which a screw, which is to be stored, is inserted. The guide is formed appropriately by two slots, which extend parallel to one another and are engaged by the belt tape with its flat edges. Such magazines and magazine tapes have proven their value in the case of countersunk screws. Countersunk screws have heads with a conical underside. For this reason, the screws with their heads can be pressed with relatively low forces out of the openings in the magazine tape.
If screws, such as hexagon head cap screws, the underside of which is flat, are stored in a magazine tape, relatively high forces are required to press the screws out of the magazine tape, because the whole surface of the screw heads rests on the magazine tape. For this reason, the magazine tape must be constructed sturdily, so that, when the respective screw is pressed out, the magazine is not bent to such an extent, that it slips out of the guide of the magazine. A stable construction of the belt tape admittedly counteracts the danger of bending the belt tape; however, at the same time, it increases the forces required for pressing the respective screw out of its opening, if the latter is not configured extravagantly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a magazine and a magazine tape of the type named above so that, when the respective screw is pressed out of the magazine tape, there is no danger that the magazine tape will bend to such an extent, that it can get out of its guide.
Pursuant to the invention, this object is accomplished owing to the fact that the magazine tape consists of a flat belt part and a thickening, which extends along the edges, and, at each side of the magazine tape, the guide has a guide part with a guide slot and the dimensions of this guide part are such, that the thickening in each case extends positively on the outside of the guide part, when the belt part is inserted in the guide slot.
Due to this configuration, the magazine tape is clamped positively in the guiding parts transversely to the transporting direction. It can therefore not get out of the guiding parts even when large compressive forces are exerted on the screws and the flat belt part is constructed with very thin walls. It is therefore possible to construct the belt part so thin that, when the openings are shaped very simply, very small forces are required for pressing the screw heads through the openings in spite of the fact that the screw heads are flat. The inventive magazine can therefore be configured very simply and requires less material than the previous customary magazine tapes. Since the magazine tape, after it has been used, represents waste, the savings in material are of great importance, so that the inventive magazine tape can also be used to advantage in the case of screws with a countersunk head.
The thickening could also be formed by two bulges at either side of the magazine tape. However, it is particularly advantageous if the thickening is formed in each by one cross member, which forms a double T-shaped profile with the belt part. Such a magazine tape can be guided particularly well in the guide of the magazine and requires only little strength.
The guide for the magazine advantageously is constructed as a T-shaped groove at each side of the magazine tape.